


The Doctors Are In!

by Foxzila44



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mental Instability, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxzila44/pseuds/Foxzila44
Summary: You had a lot of work to do with your new patient, but you knew that it'd be worth it.
Relationships: Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	The Doctors Are In!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So funny enough, my last Sigma/Reader fic, The World Still Spins, was actually originally THIS request. However, I was an idiot and misread the request so now you guys get two fics. Lucky you. 
> 
> This is supposed to be a one-shot but I feel like it could set up for a story, idk. I have another Sigma/Reader story I'm currently writing, but if you all would also like to see another chapter to this please let me know in the comments!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

When you approached your station in the morning, you were surprised to see Dr. Moira O’Deorain within your confines. The last time you had seen her had been nearly three days ago, when she had parted upon you a… Somewhat cryptic message. 

_”Ready your facilities as soon we will have a new patient for you. Also make sure everything is… Secured down.”_ A heads up about a new patient was rather rare, as normally anyone that was injured or needed tending to just was plopped into your medical bay unannounced and last minute. It wasn’t shocking, of course, as you could never predict when someone could get hurt. To hear Dr. O’Deorain say specifically to prepare yourself was just… Unsettling. Especially with the way she had put it. 

She was standing there with a nurse and two guards in their full armor, and as she heard your approaching footsteps, she turned to you. She offered you a rather wry, small smile, and then made her way over. “I see you thought when I mentioned securing your establishment that you assumed I was bluffing.” She commented, the smile sliding off her face as she stopped in front of you. 

“You were rather vague,” You admitted, warily, as you tried to glance passed her. “I put my tools away, which I don’t normally always do. I also locked drawers and made sure any loose ends were dealt with.” 

“I see. I suppose that is a form of assurance. When I said _secured down_ , however, I did mean it literally.” She stated dryly, a frown now marring her features as she turned around, beckoning you forward. You followed in, somewhat wary, and as you did so, you near dropped the coffee you held in your hands. 

“W-What?!” You spluttered out, hastily setting down the mug on a table as you rushed forward to the glass door. Inside the room, you could see… Well, what _could_ you see? Everything was floating! The beds, the IV drips, examination tables, surgery tables, tools, cabinets! It was all in the air! You mouth gaped like a fish, unable to form words, unable to see any justification. “What did you do?” You finally spat out to Moira, anger filling up your body. Was this some sort of test? A judgement call for your misinterpretation? 

“I delivered you the patient I told you I would be providing you with.” She stated matter-of-factly. She held a hand out, and the nurse handed her a clipboard, which she then handed to you. You took it, looking down at what it read. 

_Subject: Sigma_

“Sigma?” You echoed, still unable to believe what was happening. The further you scanned down, the less information you saw. There was a height, weight, sex, age, name, occupation…

_de Kuiper. Where have I heard that before?_ You frowned, squeezing the clipboard in your hands. Your hands were shaking. They were actually shaking. You saw a lot of shit at Talon since it was, well… Talon, but _this_ was just ridiculous! “So this… This Sigma is causing all of this?” You motioned with a hand to the floating objects, trying to peer inside again to look for him. “Where is he?”

“Strapped to a bed. We thought about sedating him, but I figured it would be better for you to see this so you knew what exactly you’d be working with.” Moira responded, not taking her eyes off the objects in the room. You eyed the redhead, your chest swelling with a mix of emotions. At first, fear. Then, exhaustion. Anger, disgust, worry… But eventually, you settled on anger. 

“Dr. O’Deorain, I mean no disrespect, but this is far out of my league. I believe you are more capable to handle this,” You finally scoffed, your voice shaking as you tried to keep the angry note out of it. You shoved the clipboard into her chest, finally garnering her attention. “I deal with the _wounded_ , not with… With freaks of nature!” You took a step back, readying yourself to leave. 

“Ah, but you see, Doctor, he _is_ wounded.” The other woman countered, turning back to you. The noise of her long nails clipping on the back of the clipboard only made you feel more uneasy. “He is wounded _here_.” She tapped her temple with a single nail, and you frowned, peering back into the room once more. 

“Like… A physical head injury? Or mentally?”

“His mind is fractured. His experimentation with black holes went severely off course, and this was the result. I can rebuild a person’s cellular structure as well as you can mend a wound, but the mind is something out of my jurisdiction.” She offered the clipboard back to you and, slowly, you felt yourself calming. “I know you can work wonders in those areas as well, Doctor. It’s why so many here come to you for their… Issues.” She said the word with mild distaste, and your eyes narrowed a bit. 

_With all the fucked up things they see, it’s no wonder they need to. Mental illness isn’t some joke._ You thought to yourself, giving an angry puff of air as you snatched the clipboard out of her hand. “We need you to fix him. Not fully, but enough to where he is… Mostly stable to know what he is doing. So he can understand us and work with us. He will be a fantastic asset to the team.” She stated once more, her eyes not leaving yours. Your breaths were more gentle now as you read over more of the notes, and briefly, you sighed, closing your eyes. 

“I will see what I can do.” You finally said, a small grimace on your features as you opened your gaze back up and peered inside. “I want these guards to stay here, though. In case anything gets dicey.” You stated quickly, sharply as they began to leave. They stopped, as they had started to depart, and looked to Moira for confirmation. 

“Affirmative. Please, do check in with me at the end of the day. Let me know what you have discovered, or if there was any process made.” She stated, taking her leave with the other nurse. You drew in a deep breath, uttering under it briefly, before turning towards the table near you. You took a long sip of your coffee, grabbed the sedative that was left on the table, turned back to the door, and opened it with a shaky hand. Stepping inside was… Almost surreal. Everything seemed to be in a time stasis around you. The objects moved slightly, but barely-- Almost not at all. You could indeed hear muttering, and you managed to pinpoint the bed it was coming from. The highest one up. How the hell would you get up there?

Well, you question was answered only a second later, as you felt yourself slowly floating upwards. Admittedly, you were scared. The feeling was just as surreal as your surroundings, and you had a constant anxiety in your chest that you were going to fall at any second. You swallowed hard, willing yourself to move forward. You looked at the door behind you, and, gently, kicked off of it with a foot. You sailed your way up top, putting the sedative in your coat pocket with hands trembling harder than before. You finally reached the bed the man was strapped to, and swallowed as you looked over him. 

He looked… Tired. Tired, and strained, with wild eyes and an incessant muttering that made your own skin crawl. Looking at his hands, you could see that he seemed to be… Writing something out with a finger. You couldn’t tell what, but you cleared your voice, trying to sound as strong and professional as you could. Treat him like any other patient. 

“U-Uh… Dr. de Kuiper, right? It says here that you were-- Um, are-- An astrophysicist. How are you feeling right now?” Obviously he was going through some kind of episode, but… You weren’t sure what or how. Maybe he was always like this, but there was no way he was always propelling things up in the air around him, right? When you spoke, he didn’t seem to hear you, or didn’t _want_ to. You weren’t sure. “Dr. de Kuiper? Sigma?” You repeated, reaching out to touch his hand. As soon as your fingers connected with his, he inhaled sharply, turning his wild gaze to you. 

“I can hear it… I can hear the music! The universe is singing to me! Why can’t you hear it!? Why don’t you understand!?” He cried out to you, causing you to flinch back a bit. You would have probably propelled yourself away, but he caught a hold of your wrist, gripping it so hard that it hurt. Panic flared in your chest as the items around you began to shift more and more. His bed was growing closer and closer to the ceiling. “It all makes sense! Why won’t you just _listen!?_ ” He twisted your wrist so hard you swear you heard and felt something pop. In a wild panic, you let go of the clipboard, took out the sedative. You uncapped it swiftly, before jamming the needle right into his arm. 

“No… No, no, not again! Just listen to the _melody!_ ” He cried out, his eyes glazed from either the drug, unshed tears or… Some shred of humanity. It was all for naught, though. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, which then promptly fell back onto the bed. Next thing you knew, yourself and everything was falling around you. And then, there was black. 

When you awoke, you were in a bed in your bay. You remembered the incident, and expected to feel an awful ache. You were pleasantly surprised, however, to feel yourself rather rejuvenated, actually. It was to no surprise that Moira was there, clearly having done her work. She was flipping through a clipboard, and peered over at you as you sat up. 

“Quite the spill. I’m surprised you didn’t break anything.” She admitted, not moving from where she was standing. 

“Same.” You sighed out, groggy, rubbing your head. “Where’s Sigma?” You followed her hand motioned to see the man on the other side of the room, still passed out. As if his name had seemed to penetrate into his mind, however, he started to rouse. At first, you felt fearful, cringing back into your bed. This man could have killed you. He _still_ could kill you. Maybe, just maybe, though, he would be a bit more stable now. Despite how out of it you were feeling, this would be a good opportunity to talk with him. 

“Give me the room, please. I’m going to try and speak with him.” You told Moira. She raised a brow at you, looking over your slightly disheveled appearance as you rolled out of bed, but handed you the clipboard without another word and left. Now, you were alone once more with the mysterious and powerful Sigma. You straightened out your hair and clothes, and tentatively made your way over to him. You could see him yawn as you approached, blinking the sedative sleep from his eyes as he shifted uncomfortably within the binds. “Sigma?” You inquired, deciding that maybe he didn’t remember his actual name. It seemed, afterall, that whoever facilitated him before Talon referred to him as ‘Sigma’, and as a ‘Subject’. 

With bleary eyes, he looked over to you, as if trying to focus. “Sigma? Oh, yes, I suppose that is me…” His voice was slightly raspy, and he cleared it, blinking as he began to look more focused. “I apologize, I don’t believe we’ve met.” He clearly tried to sit up and offer out a hand to you, but only sighed, laying his head back in defeat. Something akin to pity pulled at your chest as you looked at him. Before, you had seen an old, tired man who was clearly hurting from some mental disability. As you looked at him now, you saw an even more tired, older man who was likely hurting from years of mistreatment. Right now he seemed normal, and… You could see a sedative not far away. Within a few strides. 

You walked over to him, offering a kind, tepid smile. You gave him your name as you carefully released the restraints on his wrists, and then, the one over his chest and stomach. He offered you a smile in return-- Small, but genuine, as he took in what may have been the first deep breath in days now. “I will be your doctor, and I am here to help you along your road to recovery.” You couldn’t help but take a small step back as he slowly pushed himself up, a deep sigh leaving his large chest. You tried to put another smile on your face, but as he reached his arms up to stretch them and crack his shoulders, you couldn’t help but flinch back more, bringing the clipboard up somewhat as a way to shield yourself. 

Immediately seeing the shame on his face made a pool of guilt burn inside your gut and chest, and you swallowed, unsure of what to say. “I did something, didn’t I?” He gave a very wry chuckle that clearly had no mirth to it. He set his arms down slowly, on his lap, averting his gaze downwards. “I do apologize, Doctor. I… I have little to no control over my episodes.” He admitted, nose scrunching up in slight distaste as he admitted to his own faults. “I am very sorry for whatever occurred between you and Sigma.”

“Me and… Sigma.” You echoed. It was less of a question, but more of a phrase. Slowly lowering your clipboard, he brought a hand up to the back of his neck, rubbing it slowly as he seemed to try and explain the situation. 

“I was held more or less captive in a government facility. I had tried to harness the power of the black hole-- And it worked! Sort of.” He offered a somewhat sheepish look, but was finally meeting your gaze. “It was… It… It went wrong. As I’m sure you saw, I was able to harness the power, and yet… It was too much for my mind at the time. I believe it is…” He trailed off, almost as he was afraid to say it. 

“Fractured.” You finished, lowering the clipboard to your side. “And they named you Sigma.”

“Subject Sigma. You do not have to be polite about it.” The chuckle he gave this time held some amusement to it, but when you did not reciprocate one, he merely bobbed his head in agreement and continued. “They do not see a difference between Sigma and me. Doctor, I am _not_ Sigma. Sigma is… Is…” He reached his hands up slightly, trying to grope for the word. This time, you were unable to help him. There was nothing you could say. “You understand what I am saying, yes?” He finally sighed out, looking very tired once more as he dropped his hands down. 

“I do. Do you remember your actual name?” You asked hesitantly, unsure if he would take it as an insult. It seemed the opposite, however. He seemed to relax, offering you a kind look. 

“Siebren de Kuiper.” He answered, almost as if saying the name was comforting to him. 

“Your age?”

“What’s the year?”

“2075.”

“62, then.”

“Your previous base?”

“Classified. Well, not anymore, I suppose. My base was previously in The Hague.”

“Do you know where you currently are?”

That he couldn’t seem to answer. He opened his mouth, and then closed it, looking around. “A… Hospital?” He offered out, looking back to you. Finally, you gave a quiet chuckle, using your hand to cover it somewhat. 

“Sort of. You’re in the medbay of a Talon facility.” You elaborated, bringing your clipboard up slightly to take more of a look at it. “Talon is--” 

“The terrorist organization?” He cut you off with an inquiry. You looked up at him, slightly startled. His brow was raised, a small frown on his features showed that he wasn’t… Mad. Maybe confused was the better word. 

“Um. Well, it’s not that simple.” You let out a small, delicate laugh as you rubbed the back of your head. _Yes, that’s right._ You said in your mind, but didn’t dare to out loud. If you didn’t have debts to pay, you sure as hell wouldn’t be here. “Talon has an overarching plan to make the world grow stronger. To some, it may look like terrorism. To us, however, it is a set plan to help our planet learn from their mistakes and to overcome them.” In all honesty, you were shocked he knew about Talon. He had been kept away in a secret facility for years, afterall. Maybe they talked around him. Underestimated him. “If you have heard any other rumors, please know that they are likely not true.”

“So then you do not commit assassinations on high-profile individuals who hold a significant influence over the world?” He asked. This time, the smile on his face was teasing, a mild lilt of amusement in his voice. You disguised your chuckle as a clearing of your throat, trying to maintain some professional standing here. 

“Well, that’s-- That’s true. Yes, we do that. However, I know people poise us as heartless monsters, when really, we have our… best intentions behind our ploys.” _I’m so used to spitting out the same shit that sometimes I feel like it’s true._ You grimaced, faintly, at the thought. This did not go unnoticed by Siebren, but he said nothing on it, merely giving an incline of his head. 

“Interesting. If I may ask, then: What does Talon want with me?” This was something you couldn’t answer. You could only answer based off assumptions, as Moira had just mentioned he would make a good asset to the team. 

“I don’t know.” You admitted, fixing him with a rather straight-forward stare. “Likely your knowledge and… Abilities.” This he seemed to grimace at, bringing a hand to the back of his neck as he glanced away. 

“That’s the issue. I… I don’t have control over it, persay.” You glanced over his body as he spoke, able to see that… He was partially lifted off the bed. It was a small, short distance, as his bottom half was strapped down. 

“Could you stand for me please, Dr. de Kuiper?” You then asked, moving forward. You unclasped the last two straps restraining him down. Briefly, he offered you an almost nervous look, as if he was unsure about the idea of doing such. You set your clipboard aside, hesitant, before offering him out a hand. He looked at you, and then your palm, and swallowed resolutely. He reached out a hand, encasing your palm in his. His hands were large, easily engulfing yours in their calloused warmth, and it appeared to set him at ease. Slowly, he drew his legs out to the side of the bed, before rising up. 

By God, he was _huge_. You couldn’t help the small blush dusting over your face as you admired his stature and height, as when he rose up to his full height it was… Astonishing. Sure, you had read it on the clipboard, but to actually see him standing in front of you, now… 

Then, he seemed to be growing taller. Just a smidge. Looking down, you could see his feet hovered above the ground. He didn’t seem to be freaking out by the fact, but more looked apprehensive, as if he wasn’t sure how you would respond. “Can you walk like this?” You asked, holding out your other hand towards him if he needed it. 

“I… Believe so.” He stated, giving you a reassuring nod. He took your other hand, nonetheless, and slowly moved forward. You brought him to the center of the room, and glanced about. It was time for a test. Looking to your clipboard, you pointed for Siebren to follow your arm. 

“Can you retrieve the clipboard for me?” You asked. He looked to you, a brow raised, but offered a nod. His hand slid out of yours, and he started to make his way over, but you gently grabbed onto his arm. His gaze was even more confused now as he looked at your face, but realization seemed to dawn upon him. He cleared his throat, holding out a hand towards the clipboard instead. Briefly, it shifted, the papers clipped to it trembling. Finally, it gently floated upwards, slowly easing its way over to you both. He took it within his hand, and then offered it to you along with a timid smile. 

“Very well done.” You praised, giving him a more sure smile as you grabbed the clipboard and scribbled down something in his notes. 

“A clipboard and paper is quite old fashioned considering the advancements nowadays.” He spoke up as you wrote, likely trying to ease some tension off of himself. You could see him relax his shoulders slightly, and as a form of encouragement, you offered another smile. 

Then, you responded. “I prefer it is all. Technology can be hacked, corrupted and wiped, but the only thing that is going to destroy paper and pen is somebody’s own two hands. No accidents with this baby.” You chuckled mildly, clicking your pen closed and tucked that behind your ear. “As for your true inability to control your… Gravity fluctuations and the like, I will work with you on that. I may try prescribing medications as well to see if we can help piece your mind back together all while allowing you to keep your advancements.” You explained, bringing your gaze far up to his. He looked a bit surprised at this notion, almost as if he didn’t expect a facility such as this to help him with such a situation. Finally, his shocked look melded into a warm, grateful smile that made your cheeks tinge a slight pink. 

“That sounds… Phenomenal. I look forward to working with you then, doctor.” He said gently, offering out his hand. You brought yours out as well, neither of you able to keep the smiles off your faces as you shook his hand. 

“You as well, Siebren.”


End file.
